


Granger's Man Management Co.

by InimitableBiscuit



Series: Elbows and Awkwardness: Hogwarts Eighth Year Happenings [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blaise Zabini (mentioned) - Freeform, Dialogue Heavy, Draco is also a disaster, Drarry, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Harry Potter is a disaster, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, One Shot, Pansy Parkinson (mentioned) - Freeform, Ron Weasley (mentioned) - Freeform, teenage boys are rubbish at feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InimitableBiscuit/pseuds/InimitableBiscuit
Summary: Harry goes AWOL after spending the night with Draco on May 1st 1999ORHermione "Sort yourselves out or I will, I STG" Granger is so done with rubbish boys.With slightly sexy results.





	Granger's Man Management Co.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JulietsEmoPhase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietsEmoPhase/gifts).



> My first Drarry.
> 
> As always, the characters and world belong to JKR

The young woman hurried towards the end of the corridor, bare feet pattering on cold stone, dressing gown askew. Skidding to a halt just before the last pair of opposing doors, she placed her hand palm forwards against seemingly thin air. As it settled in place, a pearlescent film flared into visibility.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger so swear to do no harm to any who reside beyond these wards."

The shield blinked out of sight and the girl felt the resistance leave her hand. Sighing with relief she stepped forward, knocked briefly and opened the door on her right.

"Malfoy what the hell have you done to Harry?" she half yelled as she entered the twin room.  
She paused as she took in the scene; an elegant blond man was sat almost crumpled on the floor, elbows on his knees, head in his hands, leaning against the side of his single bed as if it was the only solid thing in the world. He spared her a glance before turning back to stare at his knees once more.

"I really fucked up this time Hermione" he choked out.

Hermione took note of the drained, ashen pallor of the normally ethereally beautiful face and tried more gently.

"Draco, what happened? Harry just stomped past with a face like thunder, broom in hand. He told me to _leave it_ and when I followed to ask again he threw me against the wall in a choke hold using wandless magic! Harry has never, ever used his magic against me, no matter how angry he's been or how annoyed I've made him. Please, please tell me" 

She watched as Draco remained still for a minute, staring ahead with dark circled eyes before running a hand through his hair and exhaling loudly.

"I don't know if this is resolvable this time Hermione" he whispered

"Oh Draco" she sighed, "What did you do?"

A harsh laugh made her jump.

"Nothing, everything" came the reply. The brown haired girl slowly sat on the floor next to him, gently leaning against the bed and putting an arm around the blond's shoulders. She had a pretty good idea of what had happened now.

"You told him how you feel didn't you?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"Worse" replied Draco with a half sob "I told him how I'd always felt then I kissed him. Oh fuck Hermione, I've ruined everything." 

Hermione sighed, rubbing his back vaguely whilst looking around, taking in the austere lives of the 8th year dorm. Carefully neutral colours dominated, making the place seem clinical. Only Blaise's bedside table boasted a solitary photo of him and his mother, Draco's side of the room had nothing visible though she knew that he often curled up with a carefully edited photo album similar to Harry's own. She was pretty sure that the only things that lived outside of the blond's trunk were his clothes and wand, just in case he had to make a quick getaway.

A wave of sympathy washed over her as she remembered the constant fear in the pit of her stomach as her and Ron helped Harry search for Horcruxes while avoiding Deatheaters. Her arm twitched as she remembered Bellatrix's ministrations, the end of the scar visible on her exposed wrist. The horror on Malfoy's face as she was tortured in front of him. With a jolt she realised that the end of the war had not meant the end of fear for the man sat next to her, rather a change in monsters. And here she was, the girl with _mudblood_ carved on her arm trying to comfort the sole Deatheater not in Azkaban (or dead) on the anniversary of Voldemort's death. Laying her head against his shoulder she quietly asked

"What on earth possessed you to announce it today of all days"

A shudder ran though him.

"Because I'm an idiot, that's why"

"Draco don't.." She started.

"Don't what?" He cut her off. "Speak the truth? I forgot why Harry was in here instead of Blaise. Pansy couldn't cope with sleeping alone the night before her big mistake so Harry volunteered to come in for nightmare watch. Why did he Hermione?" His voice cracked again as he finished speaking and Hermione's heart broke a little for him. 

"I don't think he wanted to be with anyone and he wasn't going to sleep, so hanging out behind your wards watching you sleep was the ideal solution."

An inelegant snort met her reasoning.

"Cheers for that, Draco Malfoy, the convenient solution, I'll put it on my business cards"

"I did _not_ mean it like that, you know I didn't!" Hermione exclaimed "It's just that Harry wouldn't be up to socialising but he couldn't be alone so he could stay in your room and not have to talk to anyone and be with the one human being left that makes no demands of him.

Draco lifted his head again, a twitch of the lips almost lifting his expression.

"Okay" he drawled "That was a better explanation but it actually makes me feel way worse"

"Yeah, sorry about that, though until this morning you were the last adult in wizarding Britain to have no difficult expectatio...Aaaaah!" 

"Aah what?" asked Malfoy, alarmed. He turned towards the door, wand drawn.

"I just realised" shouted Hermione "He'll have gone to visit his godson!"

"Who? What?" asked the blond blankly.

"Oh stop looking like Ron attempting Ancient Runes" she said crossly "Your cousin Teddy Lupin, that's who. I've got to message Ron" Without further ado, she stood, flicked her wand, crying " _Expecto Patronum_ " and spoke to the pearly otter now floating expectantly in front of her.

"Take Ron this message: To find him, seek Andy" The otter twirled around her head once, then shot out of the bedroom door. Draco closed his mouth once the patronus was gone, raising an eyebrow he said

"Speaking in code Granger. Paranoid much? Though the patronus _is_ impressive"

"Yes, well" replied Hermione, reddening slightly. "Sometimes I feel like though we have left the war behind it's ghosts haunt us still." She coughed uncomfortably, looking away from him. "It's just an old habit"

She turned back, surprised when she heard Draco speak again.

"Probably a good idea given the media interest in Potter. Especially given what Skeeter did in 4th year and that was before he, er, saved the world a second time."

"Alright funboy" She laughed, delighted to see the look of disbelief on his face. "What are you going to do to sort this out? Time to man up" Ignoring the indignant splutter, she continued "Get up, man up and come with me to find him and talk things through or leave it to Ronald Weasley to discuss delicate emotional matters without help hmmm? I'm waiting".

"Oh Merlin" he huffed into his knees again. "Fine, I'm coming, let me shower and dress. At least my pants will be clean for the trip to St Mungo's this'll result in."

"Yay!" chirped Hermione "We'll make a Gryff of you yet! See you at my room in ten minutes or I _will_ enjoy dragging you out of the shower!" and, laughing at his aghast face, she virtually skipped out of the room, calling back over her shoulder "Ten minutes Draco, hop to it!"

After a stunned minute the confused Slytherin got his feet under himself and headed to the boys bathroom halfway along the corridor. Grabbing a towel he stripped off and carefully putting his wand on the soap dish, he proceeded to have the quickest shower of his life. As he shut the water off, he cast _Tempus_ "Shit!" he whispered, there were two precious minutes left to present himself to the insane woman (no Draco, he thought, not insane, just over-enthusiastic). Not only was he almost out of time but all he had was a damp towel and a wand to protect his modesty as he'd stupidly chucked his pyjamas into the automatic laundry bin the house elves insisted on having placed in every bathroom. His flannel protectors had already been auto-charmed down to the laundry. He ground the palm of his free hand into the eyeball that suddenly threatened to throb it's way out of his head and yelled "Aaaargh!"

The crack of apparition had him spinning round, wand raised, just in time to see Harry straighten up from landing in a crouch. Draco realised that his mouth was both suddenly very dry and hanging wide open. He shut it with a snap.

"Harry" he started tentatively "I'm.."

"Shut up Malfoy, I'm still angry with you" stated Harry baldly. Merlin did he ever look it thought Draco, he was red faced, heavy breaths forced from his flaring nostrils, glaring hard at a mostly naked Draco whilst standing square footed in his flying leathers, wand at the ready.

Draco tried to stay silent and still under the heated gaze but was acutely aware that all he had to protect his modesty was a small towel and a wand that had already shown a preference for Potter's hand. Not to mention that this scenario was almost identical to the start of one of his more racy fantasies. He twitched, casting his eyes anywhere but Harry's and spotted a piece of parchment clenched in the other man's fist.

"What is that?" he asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Harry started and looked down.

"It's the message you had Hermione send me via Kreacher" Harry all but growled. Draco frowned slightly in confusion.

"I didn't send any message" he said at last.

"Yes you did" came the angry reply. "I'll read it aloud shall I?"

"Ooh-kay as I have no idea of the contents" said Draco as gently as he could.

"Hah!" Spat Harry and Draco was sure he heard him mutter something like _fucking Slytherins_ before he threw a locking charm at the door. He started reading aloud to the blond, words short and choppy from anger.

"Dear Harry, I don't know why you ran away from D but he is beside himself with remorse. He'll be in the 8th year showers for the next 6 minutes and then we're coming to find you together. Anyway, Kreacher can use house elf magic to get you back in time.  
Don't mess this up Harry, time to Gryffindor your feelings for a change. Love, as ever, H." The angry man glanced up as he finished.

"Huh, you really didn't put 'Mione up to it"

Draco's face showed nothing more than dumbfounded surprise that swiftly turned to a bitter rage. His voice twisted in hatred.

"Of course not" he snapped. "Do you really think so little of me? Oh, of _course_. Why would you be any different from the rest just because of my pathetic crush...Potter what are you doing?!" he ended with a strangled gasp as Harry had cocked his tousled head, stepped forwards and licked a line up the blond's incredibly sensitive neck.

"Well if you think _your_ crush is pathetic, I don't know what that makes _mine_ " He smirked as he crowded a bewildered Draco back into the cubicle while starting to peel out of his flying leathers. The water started automatically, running over Draco's shoulders and back.

"I happen to think that you are pretty. Fucking. Hot." With each word Harry stripped off another item of clothing as Draco's silver eyes grew rounder and rounder. He held onto his wand tighter and tighter. Finally Potter stood naked in front of him, the man's pretty cock standing proudly out from a nest of dark hair. _And it wasn't a dream_. He shut his mouth with a snap suddenly aware that he was gawping like a fan girl, then he squeaked as Harry reached out and slowly, inexorably pulled his towel away.

"Wait! Wait" The taller man hated how his voice broke slightly. The brunet stopped in the act of reaching for Draco's now (scream!) wet and naked hip.

"What?" asked Harry in a voice deep with lust.

"You actually _like_ like me?. Harry nodded in reply. Draco swallowed before asking the other immediately important question.

"It's not an elaborate prank by the golden trio?" The shake in reply gave Draco the confidence to speak again.

"Okay, can I just process for a sec?" Harry nodded and smiled before asking

"Draco can I hold you while you process?" The blond smiled and blushed a little.

"Umm okay, just nothing too, y'know, sexy please" he replied. This got a huge grin from Harry.

"Okay, I can do that" Harry announced and he slowly placed his hands on the taller's slender hips. Draco's eyes fluttered closed and he allowed himself the luxury of a minute's internal freak out. Centering himself in the feel of another's hands on him as the warm water flowed over his body, on the the smooth, worn wood in his own hand, the blond slowly exhaled and pushed away any negative thoughts. He opened his eyes once more to find vibrant green staring slightly up at him and he nodded.  
Really thought Draco, that smile should be illegal - it could easily cause broom crashes. He felt the hands on his hips flex slightly and his cock jumped at the sensation. Damn Pavlov.

"Can I take you back to your dorm?" whispered Harry.

"But we're both naked!" he protested. The big damn hero smirked.

"Not a problem. Kreacher!" The instant pop of apparition made the slender blond jump again, splashing more water over them.

"Master called?" croaked a voice that Draco wished never to have heard. An elderly house elf came into view wearing a tea towel carrying the Black family crest and for some strange reason a golden locket.

"Kreacher please take us to Draco's dorm" said Harry.

"You wish me to transport the rightful heir of Black?" gasped Kreacher.

"Yup, so please do it with all due care as befits such a noble task." Harry winked at Draco as he said so. The blond was sure there was an in joke that he wasn't getting but held out a hand to the house elf when the wizened creature motioned one gnarled limb in his direction.

"Thank you Master Draco" beamed Kreacher as his tiny fingers closed around Draco's. Instantly they were apparated through McGonagal's wards to his bedroom. Draco stood in shock as Harry thanked the house elf and dismissed him. Turning, Harry let that electric smile light up the room as he closed in on the blond until he was leaning his forehead against Draco's, bare hips a respectful distance away. Harry reached up and gently cradled the other's face with both his hands until Draco started to lean into the soft cocoon Harry provided.

"Let me kiss you" he whispered to the blond, smiling when he felt the nod in reply. Harry's lips ghosted onto the other's mouth before he said "Let me touch you" breathing lightly onto Draco's lips.

"Yes" came the hushed reply and Harry immediately stepped straight into the space he'd left between them. He dropped one hand onto the blond's hip, pulling him fully against his own body before pushing them backwards towards the bed, not stopping until Draco was on his back across the quilt, Harry hovering over him. There was a brief pause before Draco whispered "Kiss me?"

His breath left with a whoosh as Harry's smiling lips pressed onto his. Draco was lost in sensation, it was nothing like kissing Pansy or Blaise. The taste of Harry was overwhelming, leaving his head spinning as the feeling of the other's slightly chapped lips rubbing his velvety ones sent him wild. Draco pulled Harry down so that their bodies were flush. Harry moaned into his mouth as the new position brought their hard cocks into alignment. He continued to kiss the blond as he started to thrust gently, reveling in the sensation of Draco's cock rubbing against his own. The gasps this simple action wrenched from Draco's mouth spurred him on and he brought his hand round to stroke both of them while the moaning blond controlled the movement of their bodies, holding onto Harry's hips with inadvertently flexing claws. Draco was lost, he gasped, he moaned, he arched and flexed to the simple ministrations of Harry's hand and lips until he suddenly whited out in a blaze of pleasure.

Draco went taut, then immediately lax as he came over both their stomachs. A second wave of warmth on his belly followed a few seconds later just as Harry collapsed on top of him, panting. Draco flailed slightly with arms that seemed to have the strength of wet noodles until he managed to make the other flop to the side, still panting. Harry chuckled and leant his forehead against the side of Draco's neck. He kissed the top of the other man's shoulder before whispering.

"Can I keep you?" into his ear.

The blond vaguely nodded with a "Hhhmmmm" before his head dropped to the side and his breathing evened out. Harry smirked to himself for a moment, then reached carefully for a wand to clean them both up. Once they were presentably naked and dry, Harry dropped the wand onto the bed. He cuddled more firmly against Draco's side before dropping off to sleep with the same small smile that Draco sported on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of feel this would be a joint project between Mione and Kreacher, Kreacher might even have deigned to high five Mione when they checked in on the dorm later on.
> 
> Happy sunny love is welcome.  
> Also concrit on my unbetaed SPAG/layout/formatting issues welcome.
> 
> Alternatively, come scream at me on Chumblr


End file.
